


Realisations When Watching Wrestling Are Still Valid

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: British English, Character Study, Gay Male Character, Gen, How Do I Tag, word keeps flagging my british swears, you can pry gay timms from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Timms has never had a relationship, and has never really been interested in one either. He hadn't considered that he'd been gambling at the wrong table.





	Realisations When Watching Wrestling Are Still Valid

Timms doesn't do crushes, really.

He’s come close a few times, especially when he recognised someone as being attractive and available, but as soon as logical thought came back into his head a week or so later all the glaring flaws would come to light.

At first it was a girl who lived next door, when he was ten he was under the impression that at that age he was _supposed_ to feel something, and under that thinly veiled attempt at friendship he decided he was in love. He didn't do anything about it, thankfully, instead content with having a slightly warmer heart for a few days before dropping it when something with a bigger attraction dragged his mind away. In this case it was a new toy car, which to his ten year old self was a fantastic excuse to move on.

The girl, he’d never known her name, moved away three months later. He hadn't seen her since.

Then there was Lucy Hollins from the girl’s school when he was fifteen, and again it was the assumption that this was what he was supposed to feel. There was some vague attraction - the blonde bob really did something great for her angular chin - but it was short lived. Essays at that point were more important than vague feeling of affection towards someone he’d nodded to at the bus stop a couple of times.

He’d seen her snogging Dakin at one point a year later, but by that point the feelings had worn off enough for him to feel pleased to get more gossip material rather than envy.

The next obvious one was Sigourney Weaver, who he’d first seen from behind his fingers when Crowther and Lockwood dragged him to see _Alien_ at a theatre that didn't take ID.

Then Carrie Fisher a year later.

And then nothing.

All through A-level, and for two years at university, Timms felt no amount of romantic attraction to another person. There was sexual attraction sometimes, but then again, there would have been something very wrong with him if he hadn't wanked in that time period (or maybe something very religious with him).

He felt like giving up hope at points, forgetting the opposite sex entirely to favour his own company, but that seemed a bit sad.

In the third year of university, however, there was a shift.

“What are you watching?” Timms asked, coming into their sparsely decorated living room. Dakin slouched on the couch and blinked at the TV, not really looking at it.

“I think it’s wrestling.”

“Oh really? Who’s in the match?”

“Fuck if i know,” Dakin said, as Timms got comfy, “If you’re so invested in their names you can always phone up Lockwood.”

“I would if that fucker ever invested in a house phone.”

On screen someone grunted. Timms looked to see who it was, then paused.

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Oh, no. Nothing. I’m going to get a drink. Do you want anything?”

“A cider would be great.” Dakin smiled at him faintly, “Have you eaten that chocolate that’s in there yet?”

“That’s the third tenant of the flat, I can't just eat him.”

“The fucking Easter chocolate is already half eaten, Timms.”

“Yeah well,” he handed Dakin the bottle, “If it’s face is still intact then it can still pay rent.”

“Sure, sure.”

Timms took another glance to the TV, watched someone get thrown out of the ring, and slunk back into his room.

There were things he hadn't considered in the equation, it seemed. New cards on the table, if you will, and when dealt a hand who was he to refuse to play the game? Besides, he had plenty of time to play his cards right when his lecture tomorrow had been cancelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it, even though i wrote this in an hour lol.   
> Timms is a very unexplored character, and I found it interesting that there was a removed scene in the movie between Timms and Lockwood that explores their sexuality a bit more than in the canon pieces. I also couldnt resist peppering in a reference to an interview between James Cordon and Dominic Cooper where they discussed what it was like living together. You can find it on youtube if youre interested ;) 
> 
> As always, please leave Kudos, bookmarks and comments!


End file.
